A Snarry BDSM Story
by xoxoLovely
Summary: Sadistic Snape, Masochistic Harry, one shot, expressing my views and experiences with BDSM.


**[Insert the usual disclaimers] R&R :)**

"Severus please."

As the words left Harry's lips, the pain and the loss hit both men. The last words Albus Dumbledore ever said. Snape reluctantly taking his life 'for the greater good' and Harry feeling confused, lost, and abandoned by his death.

"Severus you know I need this, please do it to me. We both need it."

Harry looked up into Snape's gray eyes from his kneeling position at the man's feet. The youth came to his private quarters that night seeking release. Not sexual release, release from the responsibilities and burdens and pain.

"Harry must we do this tonight?"

Snape looked down into Harry's green eyes and closed the door to his bedroom. The older man was exhausted from a long day of teaching and grading papers. He distracted himself from the trauma by staying busy with work. But this technique didn't seem to work for Harry. No matter how hard he studied to finish his final year at Hogwarts, Harry still came to Snape when thoughts about the past, present, and future became too much.

"Severus, I'm sorry, I've done everything I can to cope with this. But nothing helps as much as being with you, like this."

Harry took Snape's hand and kissed it affectionately. Harry let go of his hand and caressed Snape's legs, leaving a trail of kisses down his robes from his thighs to his shoes. Harry heard his lover release a sigh and suddenly felt warm inside. Snape would never turn down his pet.

"You're right Harry, let's begin."

Without being told, Harry stood up, gave Snape a kiss, and walked to the older man's dresser where he took off his glasses, robes, shoes, and socks. Harry left his tshirt and jeans on and walked over to the bed where he waited with his back to the room, his head down, and his hands behind his back.

"I am very proud of you, pet. I hardly need to give you orders anymore. You are so well trained."

Snape smiled and walked to his closet where he took out the 'toy chest.' Snape began by restraining Harry's wrists together behind his back. Snape took his time and enjoyed the content sighs his pet made as he felt the rope bite his skin. Snape reached around and unbuttoned the younger man's pants and slid them off along with his underwear.

"Please Severus, don't stop until it doesn't hurt anymore."

Snape ran his hands over Harry's bum and gave it a few light slaps. To an outsider, this request would not make much sense. But to Harry and Severus, it made perfect sense: Cause physical pain until the emotional pain cannot be felt anymore. And eventually, if pushed hard enough, the physical pain turns into blissful pleasure.

"Enough. The only sounds I want to hear out of your mouth from now on are screams and moans."

The discipline began with a flogger. The pain it caused was dull but covered his entire ass and thighs. Snape increase his speed and techniques and Harry began to moan. Harry could still feel his anxiety and sadness, but now there was pain to distract him from this.

Snape also began to forget his worries. He focused only on Harry. The way he moaned, the way his ass was turning pink, the pleasure of causing pain. Snape was a true sadist with his sexuality, and Harry was the perfect masochist to be his lover.

When Harry's ass was a glowing pink, and the individual marks from the tails of the flogger began to melt together, Snape chose a new toy. He picked up the crop and gave Harry a sharp tap with it. Harry gasped in surprise. Snape put the crop down and took out the blindfold to put on his pet.

The crop hurt Harry worse. He began to scream more and moan less. It was sharp and intense. If Snape hit the same spot twice in a row, Harry's stomach clenched and he feared throwing up because of the pain. But then Snape stopped. Harry couldn't see him and couldn't hear him moving or putting down the crop.

Then the crop came down on Harry's ass, hard. Harry screamed and the tears fell. The air was knocked out of him, he couldn't breathe. Snape brought the crop down again on the same spot, just as hard, and Harry felt everything rush away. His scream ended in a long, low, primal moan. The next hit was less hard but Harry didn't scream, or cry, he smiled and moaned.

"Yes please more."

Snape had also entered a new state of mind. He was in control of everything. There was nothing he could not handle. He owned his pet and what more could a man ask for?

"I told you not to speak! You are a filthy whore and you come here, expecting me to please you whenever it is convenient for you? I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't forget."

Snape untied Harry's wrists and flipped him around. Snape tore the blindfold off and slapped his face. Harry brought his hand up to touch his burning cheek, but Snape caught his hand before it made contact.

"You speak when I give you permission to speak. You move when I give you permission to move. You do not do anything without my permission. Do you understand?"

Harry felt as though his soul was outside of his body and in Snape's hands. Harry nodded and felt immediate pleasure from giving Snape his whole self.

Snape dragged Harry by his wrist up the bed where he retied the wrists to the bed post. Snape took off all of his clothes and straddled Harry's hips before slapping him across the face again and again. Before Harry could recover, Snape put his hands around his lover's throat and squeezed. Harry was looking up at Snape. His face was turning red. He tried to take a breath but couldn't. His eyes rolled back and his body went limp. Snape release him and Harry coughed and tried to catch his breath. But again, Snape wouldn't let him, he slapped him again. Harry coughed some more and then was able to catch his breath. He then looked up at Snape and smiled.

"I love you."

And that's when Snape knew that Harry was not feeling any pain, physical or emotional, and he was filled with happiness. Snape crashed his lips onto his lovers and kissed him passionately. He pulled up the younger man's shirt and kissed him all over his body before swallowing his cock and pleasuring him. When Snape heard his lover's breaths become uneven and hasty, he knew Harry was close to cumming so he pulled away.

"I love you too."

Snape bit the boy's thighs which earned him more moans before shoving his cock in the younger boys mouth to lubricate it. When Snape felt like it was sufficient, he placed Harry's legs on his shoulders and entered him. Both men gasped and moaned and grunted as Snape thrust in and out.

"Severus, I'm close, please do it again."

Snape thrust harder and harder into his lover. Then he felt Harry's muscles tighten and he knew it was time. He let go of the younger man's thighs and closed his hands around Harry's throat again.

"You are such a filthy, twisted, whore."

Harry couldn't breathe, his head spun, but he had no fear of passing out, being injured, or dying. His only thought was the beautiful man above him and the powerful climax. Harry came and spurted all over his stomach and chest, his inner muscles clenched and released over Snape's cock, and Harry saw stars burst over and over.

Snape released Harry and pulled out. Snape watched Harry shiver with pleasure from his orgasm and gasp to catch his breath. Snape loved to see him like this. Face red and hot, eyes swollen, some drool along his chin. He was so willingly vulnerable, it was beautiful. Snape stroked himself a few times and quickly came all over that beautiful face.

The pair cuddled and cleaned themselves up and cuddled some more. When reality came back to the men they no longer felt overwhelmed by the emotions. They felt refreshed and ready to face another day together.


End file.
